


No right time, no right place

by strangenessandcharm



Series: Hate the sin love the sinner [Leverage AU] [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen, Leverage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangenessandcharm/pseuds/strangenessandcharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howon and Myungsoo are the best retrieval specialists in their field, so why Howon wants to throw his hat in the ring with Lee Sungyeol after their disastrous last meeting is something Myungsoo can't wrap his head around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No right time, no right place

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I intended to wait a bit longer to post this, was considering maybe on my Birthday, but everyone was so lovely in the comments on the last chapter and the Hosoo relationship was brought up as a thing people wanted to know more about by pretty much everyone, so I'm publishing now.
> 
> I shouldn't need to say this is a companion to the Leverage AU. It's one of the two scenes I wrote when the plan was 6 years of vignettes and before changing the story into what it ended up as.
> 
> I've started seriously plotting epic 6/7 year story now though (by hand in a 2m long timeline because I hate myself) ! I'm not sure if I'll ever get it finished before I run out of steam but I'm trying because like I mentioned so many nice comments! If I don't end up finishing I'll add the second scene in here, if I do then it'll probably be saved as something semi-important for pacing (this might disappear into that as well we'll see).

Myungsoo is very, very sure that Howon had no intentions of every crossing paths with Kim Sunggyu ever again. Not that Howon ever _tells_ Myungsoo as much, he never even mentions anyone involved in their first meeting except Sungjong who he’d talked about before anyway. It had been a fun job, Myungsoo had enjoyed his performance even if the was no one to appreciate it except Sungjong, not even Howon himself who said comms systems would have been too conspicuous.

Howon doesn’t really need to tell Myungsoo, he’s been with Howon long enough, and the way they’re out of the country within twelve hours of the job is a pretty good indication. Howon is constantly disappearing for a couple of days at a time and Myungsoo’s wouldn’t be surprised if he’s gone off to meet with Sungjong once or twice during those trips but that’s about it.

Which is why it’s so surprising to him that one evening Howon brings it up. They’re lazing around in their Kyoto apartment watching some Japanese boyband make fools of themselves on the television, Myungsoo lying on the couch with his head pressed into Howon’s thigh dozing (there’s only so many times one can watch someone fall off an elaborate rock climbing wall before it gets boring) and Howon is sitting up, glasses perched on his nose as he reads something that’s probably incredible boring. It’s a nice evening, a calm evening for once where they’re neither planning nor conducting any sort of retrieval.

“Lee Sungyeol contacted me today.” Howon says as the boyband on tv move on from climbing pathetic walls to trying to catchpipes falling from some oversized contraption, honestly where do the Japanese come up with this stuff?

“Who?” Myungsoo asks absently, wondering how these people can have such slow reflexes - even he’d be able to catch most of these pipes and he’s not even half as fast as Howon.

“One of Kim Sunggyu’s crew.”

He has Myungsoo’s attention now, though he’s still reading his book. “Which one?” Myungsoo asks, sitting up to face Howon because he feels this is going somewhere and that Sungyeol, whichever one that is, didn’t call him up for a gossip.

“The tall one,” Howon really doesn’t need to go any further than that, but he does “With the gun he was waving around carelessly.”

“Oh, the one that was upset he didn’t figure out what was happening himself.” Myungsoo nods, remembering. It was kind of cute, but he doesn’t say that because Howon will give him one of those odd looks again and tell him the things he finds cute are bizarre.

“That one.” Howon nods then offers nothing more.

“Are you going to make me ask why?” Myungsoo asks with a pout, “Because I was really enjoying this thrilling show we were watching,”That’s a lie, though the fluffy haired boybander is kind of cute as well.

“He has a proposition for us.” Howon puts his book down.

“What happened to,” And here Myungsoo adopts a frown and the grumpiest, deepest voice he can put on, “I will never work for Kim Sunggyu _ever_ again I am an independent human being who choses my own jobs and life. I do what I want.” Myungsoo says in the most over the top manner he can.

Howon laughs at him before shaking his head “I never said that.”

“You were probably thinking it.” Myungsoo nods seriously, “I know because I can read minds.”

“You think you could have told me that earlier,” Howon tells him drolly, “It’d be very useful in retrievals.” 

“Sorry,” Myungsoo shrugs cheekily before remembering the conversation, he’s gotten distracted again. Oops, “But what proposition does Lee Sungyeol have for us and why is he contacting you instead of Kim Sunggyu, he seems like more of a control freak than you.” Obviously. The only thing Howon is a control freak about his his own skills and abilities. It doesn’t stop Myungsoo teasing him about it.

At this Howon smiles in that way that should probably scare Myungsoo, “I think Sungyeol is getting fed up with Kim Sunggyu.” 

“Understandable.” Myungsoo nods solemnly. Unlike Howon he’d never really hear of Kim Sunggyu before, but after their first encounter he’d asked around a little. Most people had been surprised he’d been asking but more than willing to gossip about Kim Sunggyu. Apparently he’d been some upstart law enforcement agent - the exact agency was inconsistent between people -  focusing on White Collar sort of crimes before he’d disappeared off the face of the earth. Apparently he was now committing crimes with an eclectic group of people.

Myungsoo had heard of the others before through the grape vine - Except for Jang Dongwoo - no one he’d asked had heard of him either, or at least been willing to share.

“Myungsoo, Soo are you even paying attention to me,” Howon is waving his hand in front of Myungsoo’s face, and oops he’s zoned out again.

“Sungyeol is getting fed up with Kim Sunggyu and wants to come start his own crew with you?” Myungsoo guesses, because he really, obviously, hadn’t been paying attention.

Howon laughs again then, so hard his glasses shake askew on his face, “Not quite Soo. He wants our help though.”

“With what? Why? What’s in it for us?” Myungsoo can’t help asking. It’s interesting that Howon’s even telling him that any of this happened.

“He thinks Kim Sunggyu’s plan is, flawed-”

“Again?” Myungsoo can’t help interrupting, “For someone that’s apparently all kinds of genius he comes up with an awful lot of flawed plans.”

“Well, the bigger the ambition - and ego - the more likely it is to fall apart somewhere,” Howon tells him the words he’s heard time and time again. They’re practically his life motto at this point.

“How is Sunggyu’s whole life not down the shitter?” Myungsoo asks.

He’s not trying to be funny buy Howon laughs again. “I think it probably is.” Howon says cryptically before he’s back to business, “So anyway Sungyeol thinks Sunggyu’s plan is shit and wants to both ensure the job goes smoothly and fuck with Sunggyu,”

“And his first thought was you?” Myungsoo finds that hard to believe.

Howon arches an eyebrow, “Naturally.” Myungsoo spends half his life feeling like he’s missing _something_ but it’s not a feeling he usually has around Howon. He can’t say he likes it.

“Why should we?” Myungsoo asks feeling petulant. He’s not sure what’s going on here and he hates it.

“Well for one the money is good, for two you were complaining to me less than a week ago how _boring_ all our retrievals have been lately, this sounds like it could be more fun.” Howon explains. Myungsoo still feels like something’s being left out.

“Howon,” Myungsoo says, feeling the corners of his lips turn down despite himself. He really wished he could control his face better because just his luck one day he’ll show his distaste in the middle of the grift and fuck everything up, “I feel like your hiding something from me about this job, and I don’t like it.” He says simply. “Please don’t hide stuff from me.”

“Hey,” Howon reaches out to cup the back of his neck gently with his hand, “Soo, do you trust me?”

“Of course I do,” Myungsoo doesn’t even have to think about it. At this point he’d be able to answer that question in his sleep because he’s never trusted anyone as much as he trusts Howon.

“Then trust me when I say I’m telling you everything I know,” Howon tightens his fingers subtly, just enough to ground Myungsoo. Ground him before he’d even noticed he’d started to float.“I just have a good feeling about this.”

“Promise?” Myungsoo asks, sticking up his pinky in an imitation of the move that the teenage daughter of the couple in the apartment next to them does constantly.

“I promise Soo,” Howon says, removing his hand from Myungsoo's neck so he can link their pinkies together (He misses the hand).

“Alright,” Myungsoo smiles at Howon feeling that weight lifted off his chest, “So what’s the plan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this fic + the last one are titled from the same Eurovision song. I have minimal regrets.


End file.
